Love Hurts
by Harley Quinn 'SS
Summary: Sirius solo quiere verle feliz. Sin importar cuanto deba sufrir en el proceso [Sirius X James] [Reto: 50.000 posts: "Emparejando a la Primera Generación" del foro First Generation: The Story Before Books]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni a mi ni a nadie que no sea J.K. Rowling y a su cruel arte, solo la historia es mía y eso se nota demasiado.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial 50.000 posts: "Emparejando a la Primera Generación" del foro First Generation: The Story Before Books_

 **Numero de palabras:** 2119

 **Avisos necrológicos:** ¡ESTOY ENFERMA! ¡Convaleciente! ¡Moribunda! ¡En las ultimas!... Desde hace mas o menos una semana... Es por eso que debo advertir que tal vez he cometido muchos horrores ya que no pude editar la historia ¿Porque la subo? Porque soy terca como una mula y no me gusta dejar retos sin cumplir (Suficiente fue con el de Avengers que rompió mi corazón cerrando el reto antes de que terminase el día)

Algo que debo aclarar sobre la personalidad de Sirius: He leído un par de fics que van de estos dos muchachos y casi siempre termina igual "Sirius frágil como una ramita con el corazón hecho pomada"... no negaré que el destino de esta pareja es predecible y que si fuera de otra forma la saga en si no existiría pero no puedo ver al Sirius de la primera guerra como alguien frágil. En el libro incluso Harry comenta que el parecía la única persona que lograba bajar a James de las nubes y si su carácter se muestra frágil y bipolar en el quinto libro es porque.. bueno ¡Ha estado mas de una década rodeado por dementores! Es obvio que en algo iba a afectar aquello... Si alguien tuviera que ser fragil entre los merodeadores esos serian Lupin o James de seguro...

Pero ya divago...realmente la fiebre no pasa y me hace hablar demasiado.

Espero que les guste la historia, no voy a dejarla asi eso es obvio pero por ahora es lo que tengo. Es mi pequeño bebe y le quiero...cuando crezca sera hermoso despues de un par de ediciones y tal vez una segunda parte

Dudo que haya algo mas que decir, preguntas, quejas, algun raro comentario de like o una galleta siempre se agradecen, se escuchan y se comen~ No siempre en ese orden.

Basado en la melodia y el coro de [Love Hurts-Incubus] Posible OCC pero nada demasiado horrible.

[OneShot sujeto a drasticas ediciones]

Harley Quinn~

* * *

 _Love Hurts_

La noche en el Valle de Godric era tranquila, en la casa de los Potter el silencio era tal que la voz que se escuchaba en ella aun susurrante parecía estrepitosa.

― Hey Canuto ¿Me escuchaste? ― La voz de ansiosa de un James de diecisiete años resonó en la habitación haciendo que Sirius se removiera incómodamente a su lado, murmurando malhumorado y dándole la espalda mientras que daba otra vuelta en la cama. La respuesta a la pregunta de James era obvia y no se esforzaría en mentir.

― Canuto duerme…― Murmuró el muchacho envolviéndose en las sabanas, llegando a parecer una extraña oruga de seda. Más tarde iba a hacerle calor, pero valía la pena, estaba muy cómodo.

― ¡Sirius!

― Que mierd…

El chico reacciono a su nombre de un salto -causado por la poca costumbre de escuchar a James llamarlo asi- y cayendo del amplio lecho enredado entre las sabanas. James no pudo contener las carcajadas al ver tal escena, si bien sabía que molestar el sueño de su mejor amigo traía consecuencias consigo era una especie de placer culpable hacerlo, además que lo que iba a decirle era importante.  
― ¡Ah! ¡Joder! Dolió― Sirius con pesadez se levantó del suelo, dejando de lado las sabanas, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar las carcajadas del contrario ― Ya para de reír idiota, despertaras a tus padres― Reclamó minutos después con un claro tono de broma, mientras que James reía aún más fuerte, y comenzaba a reír también por contagio.

Ambos estaban seguros que los señores Potter no iban a notar el ruido, ya hacía tiempo que un hechizo silenciador rodeaba la habitación de ambos muchachos, colocado por ellos debido a que era imposible acallar a esos dos. Ambos lo sabían y se sentían orgullosos de ello. Ah ¿Por qué dormían juntos? Esa era una historia aparte, con un giro extraño que había derivado con ellos compartiendo una cama sin que el resto de la familia Potter pusiera oposición alguna. Era normal.

Tras varios minutos de risas y un par de amistosos empujones entre ambos Sirius se recostó a su lado, pasando con una mirada entretenida su brazo alrededor de James, el cual simplemente sonrió como respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a que Sirius se le apegara bastante, era una costumbre que se había adquirido en alguna parte de su infancia y había aumentado cuando él se había mudado con su familia.

―Bien...bien..Entones mi querido Cornamenta, más vale que hayas tenido una buena razón para despertarme ― Susurró con un tono burlón, bostezando sonoramente y ganándose una molesta mirada por parte de James.

― Te he estado hablando desde hace media hora hombre…

― Ah… sabes que debes darme por perdido cada vez que hablas de Lily ― Contestó sin remordimiento, después de todo la sinceridad era lo primero.

¿Lily Evans?

Sirius debía admitirlo, por mucho que quisiera no podía odiarla. Era linda, inteligente, una buena amiga y era la única, a parte de él, que lograba poner a raya la inmensa presunción Potter. Pero tenía también su lado negativo, dos simples cosas que obviamente no eran intencionales pero que aun asi le afectaban y mucho.

¿Primer defecto no intencional? James no dejaba de hablar de ella en ningún momento. "Lily me hablo hoy en pociones" "Lily dijo esto…" "Lily dijo aquello" "Lily es perfecta" "Lily… Lily… Lily…" Sirius pensaba que la muchacha debía cambiarse el nombre ya que James lo estaba desgastando. Ella le agradaba, era imposible odiar a alguien como ella aun con todos los tratos que habían tenido entre ellos en sus primeros años, pero apostaba que incluso ella se cansaría de su propio nombre si lo escuchara con la misma frecuencia que él.

Este defecto era la respuesta al porque había ignorado a James. Desde esos dos estaban juntos, Sirius se había preparado mentalmente para ignorar a su mejor amigo cada vez que la oración comenzara con "Lily". Escuchar hablar a James sobre ella había llegado un punto inaguantable, consecuencia derivada por lo cansino que era cada vez que la oración comenzaba asi y también por el dolor que representaría la conversación en sí.

― Venga, no te enfades ¿Era realmente importante? ― Susurró riendo un poco ahora por la mirada de reproche que le daba su mejor amigo, esperando tener como respuesta alguna charla rosa sobre lo mucho que James quería a su nueva novia.

― Hoy le pedí que se case conmigo

Cuando esas siete palabras salieron de los labios de su amigo Sirius sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, una directa y que dolía como el infierno. Situaciones como aquella no era su especialidad ¿Uno que hace cuando te rompen el corazón? Él no sabía, prefirió tomarlo como una broma y aunque aún dolía era un dolor menor. James siempre bromeaba…

― Ja ja… vamos hombre, no bromees ― Dijo forzando una sonrisa ―No necesitas mentir asi para que tome en serio la charla, ahora dime que es.

James no parecía bromear ¿Por qué demonios no parecía una broma?

― No es broma Sirius, se lo dije hoy y aceptó ― El rostro de James era demasiado serio, a Sirius le molestaba que bromeara poniendo un rostro asi. Esa seriedad con la que hablaba era dolorosa… ¿Por qué le llamaba por su nombre? Eso no le añadía gracia…― Nos casaremos en septiembre, ella dice que para los muggles es de buena suerte… También le compré un anillo ¿Sabes que los muggles los usan para simbolizar la unión? Yo no lo entiendo pero ella se puso feliz…

Y James continuó hablando, hablaba y hablaba. Sus ojos avellana brillaban con entusiasmo, la sonrisa en su rostro y la emoción en su voz solo conseguían hacerlo todo más real. Y dolía… mientras más cosas James decía a Sirius más le dolía…

Sirius estaba enamorado de James ¿Desde cuándo? Vaya a saber cuándo empezó a amarlo, el mismo quería saberlo ¿Cuándo un sentimiento fraternal tan fuerte había acabado siendo amor? Él no lo sabía bien, de un momento para el otro su mirada comenzaba a perderse en sus ojos –cursi y cliché pero… ¡Vamos! Quien se haya enamorado sabe que es asi- de un momento a otro se encontró a si mismo buscando alargar el tiempo en los abrazos, buscando encontrar sus manos repentinamente o simplemente quedarse viendo como sonreía. James era hermoso… Y él no podía pasar por desapercibido aquella belleza.

Tonto… tonto… tonto…

Y James continuaba hablando, apuñalando su corazón con cada palabra llena de alegría y entusiasmo, parecía un niño pequeño en ese momento. Dolía demasiado.

Se sentía estúpido al recordar como el mismo era quien había impulsado a James para salir con ella ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? No lo sabía. James parecía tan obsesionado con ella que el solo lo tomó como un capricho más de su amigo. Era normal que los tuviese, venia de una familia acomodada y como hijo único acostumbrado a mimos Sirius pensó que su constante insistencia con Lily Evans derivaba en su rechazo.

Obviamente estaba equivocado.

― James ― No le gustaba usar su nombre cuando hablaban, era demasiada seriedad ― Acabamos de graduarnos, sales con ella desde hace pocos meses y… Ambos son muy jóvenes…

 _No lo hagas…_ Su mente y su corazón gritaron lo último, la lucha por contener esas palabras fue grande y muy dolorosa. No debía dejarse llevar por su egoísmo.

― ¡Por merlín Sirius! Suenas a Remus ― El reproche en las palabras de James le sorprendió, haciéndole caer en cuenta del tono de regaño con el que había dicho lo anterior ― Mira, se todo eso pero con todo lo que ha pasado en su casa y con todo lo que sucede ahora es lo mejor…

― ¿Casarse en medio de una guerra? James ¡Estamos en guerra! No es momento de pensar en cosas como…

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te importa todo eso?

― ¡Desde que decidiste comprometerte idiota!

Sirius no deseaba gritar de esa forma, debía controlarse, pero en esa situación parecía algo imposible hacerlo. Que James tuviera una novia era una cosa…Que quisiera casarse era otra. No se dio cuenta hasta minutos después de que James se había quedado observándole sorprendido, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

― No quise decir…

Y lo siguiente que supo era que James, su James, se abrazaba a él quedando ambos recostados en el colchón juntando sus labios en una fiera danza que no se ninguno se dispuso a cesar.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

James le besaba, era un beso desesperado y anhelante ¿Era en serio? No es que le molestara, oh por Merlín si fuera por el congelaría el tiempo en aquel instante pero claro, estaba esa extraña sensación de que algo iba mal. Sensación que no impidió que pasara su mano tras su cintura y le apegara contra sí y no hizo ningún movimiento en contra en el momento en que su mano se perdió bajo la playera que traía. Fue en ese momento en que James se separó como si su tacto quemara.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

―James…

Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, gris contra avellana. En los ojos de James había algo que él no lograba descifrar. Algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello

― No lo digas… ― Los ojos de James se cerraron, impidiéndole toda posibilidad de acceder a sus pensamientos, de aclarar lo que sea que hubiese pasado hace un momento.

¿Qué decir en ese momento? ¿Qué pensar con algo asi? El encargado de mantener su salud mental intacta había llegado y le gritaba en su mente que no debía ilusionarse. Nada que pasara tan repentinamente podía ser algo bueno y aun asi ¿Cómo no ilusionarse cuando la persona a la que amas te besa?

― Sirius, esto no está bien… Esto…― Señaló a ambos con un ademan de las manos y una mirada, poco más, torturada ― Amo a Lily, desde hace mucho he querido que sea mi esposa y… y tú eres mi mejor amigo…Esto no está bien…

Sirius observó como James se callaba y desviaba su mirada al suelo, una mirada a su rostro le advertía que estaba a punto de llorar, la imagen del seguro y altanero capitán de Quidditch que el siempre mostraba había desaparecido, parecía que las palabras se las decía a sí mismo.

El amor era un tema extraño para él, la familia Black no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir para comprenderlo y él no era alguien precisamente sentimental. Y aun asi en el momento en que vio aquella fragilidad en James algo extraño se apoderó de él, un sentimiento de protección que jamás había sentido por nada hasta aquel momento.

Dos cosas le quedaron en claro en ese momento.

La primera, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo cual probablemente sería una de las únicas y más grandes alegrías que la vida le había podido dar. James sentía algo por él, si era de igual, menor o mayor magnitud que sus propios sentimientos no importaba. Solo importaba que el sentía algo.

La segunda era que, por mucho que lo desease, jamás pasaría nada entre ellos más allá de aquel beso ¿Por qué? Prejuicios, miedo, el amar a dos personas, la posibilidad de perder a tu mejor amigo… James era más frágil de lo que parecía ser y debido a la crianza anticuada de los Potter era obvio que la idea de estar con un hombre no era algo que le hiciese bien. Si a él le confundía aquel asunto, pensar en cuanta confusión y sufrimiento le debía traer a James era ya de por si doloroso.

El no quería verle sufrir, no por su causa.

― ¿Qué te parece si soy tu padrino?

No esperó la respuesta de James para rodearle entre sus brazos, susurrando que lo que había sucedido quedaría como un simple recuerdo, susurrando que todo estaría bien de la misma forma en que las madres lo hacían con sus niños.

― Fue un accidente, no volveremos a mencionar esto.

Estaba bien, no dejaría que James se atormentara con el recuerdo, simplemente sería un secreto más que no saldría jamás. Dejaría que el dolor de perderlo fuera solo suyo, convenciendo a su mejor amigo que lo que sentían era un simple enamoramiento pasajero, nada comparado con el amor que le tenía a Lily.

Estaba bien. Lily le hacía feliz. James se casaría con Lily. James sería feliz con Lily

Y Sirius soportaría el dolor de verlo con ella, solo para verle sonreír.

 _¿El amor duele pero a veces es un dolor bueno?_

 _Y una mierda. Nada que duela asi puede ser bueno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero si es por el… está bien entonces._


End file.
